The Mazoku Ring
by Mette
Summary: Lina finds a strange ring, and it seems to be rather special since the Dark lords starts looking for it. The gang now sets out on a journey, followed by Xelloss of all people(?) to get rid of the ring, which might not be all what Lina thought it is. Lina/
1. Disclaimer, foreword and whining from th...

Disclaimer: Slayers and Lord of the rings aren't copyrighted to me, I'm just borrowing them without getting anything but a good laugh. I have nothing but the deepest respect for and JRR Tolkien **bows down and worships them**  
  
  
  
Mette-chan: Hi all! ^_^ I decided to write this story, and it will be my first Slayers fanfic ever, so don't sue me or anything, ok? Anyway, I'm sure a lot of you people have read Lord of the rings, ne? What would happen if the cast of Slayers stumbled into Middle earth?  
  
Lina: **grumbles**  
  
Mette: Hush now Lina! This will be fun...  
  
Zelgadiss: For you maybe, but what about us?  
  
Mette: Now, here's the rolelist! **pulls out a scroll**  
As the role of Gandalf the wizard.... Zelgadiss!  
  
Zel: Oh thank L-sama! I was afraid I would actually get a lemon-part here...  
  
Mette: And Saruman will be played by Rezo!  
  
Zel: AAAH! O_O  
  
Mette: **wiggles her eyebrows and goes on** As Frodo the hobbit we will meet... Lina!!  
  
Lina: WHAT?!?!  
  
Mette: Face it Lina, your height is perfect!   
  
Lina: Darkness of twilight, crimson of blood that flows...  
  
Mette: **hides** Uh, and Sam, Merry and Pippin will be played by.... Amelia, Naga and Martina! And the part of Gollum will be played by... Valgarv!  
  
Valgarv: ¤&#¤&¤#!!! No way I'm playing a ¤%¤"%"# freak like that!  
  
Mette: Now calm down Val-kun, you remind me the most of Gollum, and I'm the writer, right? Thereby, I make the rules... **wicked grin**  
  
Val: **curses**  
  
Mette: Oh, where was I? Oh, yes! As the dashing Aragorn we will see... Gourry! ^_^  
  
Gourry: **still sleeping**  
  
Mette: So that of course makes Sylphiel Arwen, right? ;) And as the elven queen Galadriel... Luna Inverse!  
  
Lina: AAAAAHHH!! When did my *sister* come in this fanfic?!?!  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu ^_^ **gets fireballed**  
  
Mette: **chuckles and reads on** Oooh, Xelloss-sama... of course you have a part too!  
  
Xelloss: Oooh?  
  
Mette: Yups, the leader of Sauron's dark men!  
  
Zel: Who are the others?  
  
Mette: Hmmm.... Garv, Phibrezo, Deep Sea Dolphin, Dynast... blah blah, most of them we won't meet anyway... but anyway...  
  
Lina: I think I can guess who's Sauron... **grumble**  
  
Mette: Zelas Metallium! ^_^  
  
Xelloss: **giggles** ^_^  
  
Zel: Gods, why did we have to be victims of this author's demented mind...??  
  
Mette: Because I'm mean, bite me!  
  
Xelloss: Oh may I? **leers**  
  
Mette: **whaps Xelloss** O_o I'm not that kinda girl!!  
  
Xelloss: **grins** Oooh, hit me harder next time!  
  
**everyone else rolls their eyes**  
  
Mette: You won't exactly BE the characters from the book though, just... be heroes and all. Nah, you'll see it throughout the story... Well, the intro is long enough now... let's start! **pulls out her Lord of the rings book** WHAH! It's in Norwegian! **does a cross-reference for names on the net** Ah, that's better... damn other Norwegians' fear of the English language.... **curses in Norwegian**  
  
Gourry: If she continues talking like that this fic will be over before it's started....  
  
Zel: BABBLE ON, BABBLE ON!!!  
  
Mette: **starts typing** Three Rings for the elven-kings under....  
  
Lina: **groans**  
  
  
The Mazoku ring  
  
A Slayers version of the story by J.R.R. Tolkien, by Mette Krangnes  
  
Three Rings for the elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them   
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
... or as I say....  
  
Three Rings for sorcerers roaming under the skies,  
Seven for those who shelter evil within,  
Nine for the Mazoku spreading lies,  
One for the Dark Lord with servants of sin  
In the Land of Forgotten where fruitcakes flies.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them   
In the Land of Forgotten where fruitcakes flies.  
  



	2. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
It seemed as if a fog filled the room as the beautiful sorceress (according to herself at least) Lina Inverse searched through her newly gained loot. Old dusty books, sparkling rubies and sapphires, glittering gold and other valuables competed with the sparkle in the sorceress's eyes.  
"This should pay for tons of meals!" she squealed with delight as she filled her pockets with the valuables, grabbing as most as she could before she set off back to the inn where she had checked in earlier that day. With a smile on her face she picked up her sacks, said a few words...  
"Ray wing!"  
And then she was off...  
  
Later at the inn:  
  
"Hmmm, these might bring in a few gold coins..." she mused as she examined her loot. Most of it was good, and what was broken she fixed with a few spells.  
Then suddenly something caught her eye...  
"Huh?"  
There, lying among some shining sapphires and coins, she saw a small golden ring.  
"Oooh, pretty!" she smirked and picked it up, holding up against a lit lamp. It seemed simple enough, pure gold and no more, yet there was something about it... She could feel some sort of magic flow through it, like it was enchanted.  
"Hmmmm... someone must have put a spell on it.... But it sure is pretty!"  
Deciding it was late Lina went to bed and put the ring on the table beside the bed, and it didn't take long until the petite redhead was sound asleep.  
  
In the meantime (essential in these kinds of story, villain cue ;)  
  
The scent of smoke, fur and wine lay in the air, making those present if not a bit woozy.  
With one leg over the other Zelas Metallium gazed at them through slitted eyes, blowing out a stream of smoke from her cigarette.  
"So..."  
"So what?" she replied.  
"Why are we here?"  
The Beast Master smirked a little, then stood up from her chair and walked over to the windows.  
"Because," she began, "it has been found."  
"What?" Garv asked, seemingly annoyed because he had been woken up in the middle of the night. Phibrezo wasn't exactly joyous either, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Whatever it is, we're all happy for ya Zelas. Now just let us blow this joint, I'm bored already."  
Zelas turned around at this, sighing.  
"I'm talking about the ring."  
Garv and Phibrezo exchanged looks there.  
"So? You've found a ring?"  
Once again Zelas rolled her eyes and hit her forehead with a palm.  
"This isn't one of those ordinary rings! This one has been lost forever, and it's magical!"  
She was interrupted in her annoyance however, as another joined the three.  
"You summoned, Juuou-sama?"  
The three dark lords looked over to the doorway to see the Trickster Priest... clad in a long purple nightgown with yellow spots on it, also sporting a matching nightcap and a somewhat tired smile.  
((Author's note: Sorry, I *had* to! ^_^ **wicked grin**))  
While Garv and Phibrezo gave him a puzzled and disgusted look, Zelas chuckled.  
"Yes Xelloss. You have to catch your beauty sleep later."  
Xelloss walked over, smiling his usually cheery smile.  
"Well, maybe these two needs it more than me..."  
Before the three could commence fighting, Zelas continued.  
"So, as I was saying, it's important that I get this ring back. I need your help, and I've asked the other dark lords and Mazoku to help too."  
Garv humphed.  
"How'd ya loose this ring in the first place, anyway?" he demanded.  
"Xelloss borrowed my jewellery without asking me."  
The mentioned priest got weird looks once more from Garv and Phibrezo.  
"At least you got your earrings back, Juuou-sama...."  
  
  
One week later  
  
This morning was the same as mornings used to be for Lina Inverse, except for the silence that is. Though she liked to eat her food without having to fight Gourry for it, it wasn't exactly the same. And things were quiet without Amelia's constant speeches of justice... She sighed, finishing her fifteenth portion of stew and putting the empty dish ontop of the others.  
"Hi Lina."  
She quickly turned around, and a smile lit up her face.  
"Zel! What took you so long? You told me that you'd meet up with us yesterday! Speaking of which, have you seen Gourry and Amelia?"  
The chimera sat down at the opposite side of the table, shaking his head.  
"No, I haven't. Amelia might have been delayed by some of the official business that is going on in Seyruun, and Gourry... well..."  
There was a pause, and Zel took a sip of his coffee.  
"Zel, you DID give him an instruction with the map, right?"  
"Eh... no."  
Lina shook her head.  
"Then we can't count him coming here today...."  
For a moment they both sat there, Zelgadiss drinking his coffee quietly while Lina played with her fork.  
"Ummm... anyway, why did you want us to meet you here Zel?" the sorceress finally ventured, tilting her head.  
"Because we're in trouble."  
"Trouble? Why? The waiter hasn't come with my bill yet!" Lina said, puzzled. Zelgadiss groaned and shook his head, leaning forward on the table.  
"Rezo is back."  
  



	3. The true power of the ring?

Chapter 2: The true power of the ring?  
  
Somewhere outside town  
  
Overlooking the small town from a distance Amelia smiled.  
"It will be nice to see Miss Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss-san again..." she thought for herself and made her horse trot down the path.  
It was nice to get away from all that official business again, especially with all the things going on lately...  
She didn't know much, but what she did know was that things were tense nowadays. During the last week it had seemed that things weren't going as smoothly. Bandit gangs had been causing havoc around Seyruun, and justice seemed to be taking a nap.  
With a sigh Amelia found herself nearing the inn where Zelgadiss-san and told her to meet up with him, Lina and Gourry.  
  
A pair of amethyst eyes gleamed in the shadows, and a soft chuckle escaped Xelloss' lips as he watched Amelia.  
"Hmmm... the princess. Here?"  
Carefully the Mazoku rubbed his chin with a gloved hand, pondering. What was she doing here? She wasn't wearing any fancy Seyruun dress, she was clad in her travelling clothes, and that *could* mean many things... but when the princess was out travelling, it was with a certain red-haired sorceress. And, since Amelia was here, wasn't there a chance that Lina-chan was somewhere near? Most likely, if he wasn't mistaken, this could prove to be a rather fortunate turn of events.  
"This might turn out better than I thought..." he mused to himself, then faded away silently.  
  
  
Lina's eyes went wide and she stared at Zelgadiss.  
"R-r-r-rezo?! HOW?!" she demanded, drawing the attention of the other patrons at the inn towards their table.  
The chimera made a motion to her to quiet down, then went on.  
"Yes... he was seen one week ago in the east... as for how, I do not know..."  
Still looking down at the table Zelgadiss sighed heavily.  
"One week ago?" Lina asked puzzled, then snuck her hand into her pocket. It had been one week since she found that ring. She had been looking through various books and scripts, yet she had still been unable to identify the magic which was bound to the ring. Of course, she had been careful. After all, she didn't want to take any chances when not even *she* could know what kinda magic it was.  
As Zelgadiss nodded Lina fumbled around in her pocket, checking if the ring was there. Yes, it was, that much she could confirm as it slipped onto her finger.  
Suddenly Zelgadiss jerked his head upright, eyes wide.  
"Lina?" he asked, then looked around.  
"Yes?" she replied, arching an eyebrow.  
"Where are you?"  
Now he was leaning down to look under the table, he was obviously confused. The sorceress blinked twice, then leant over and poked him.  
"I'm here Zel!"  
At that he let out a startled gasp and jumped back up, crashing his head in the table.  
"OW!"  
Carefully rubbing his head Zelgadiss looked around once more, looking more confused than ever.  
"What? I can't see you!"  
Lina looked down at her hand, the ring on her finger, then at Zelgadiss, then back at her hand.  
Huh? she thought. I'm invisible???  
Sitting still for a moment she studied the confused Zelgadiss, then looked over to the kitchen. With a big grin on her face she got up from her seat, leaving the confused chimera behind to look around nervously.  
  
  
After letting out a loud burp Lina exited from the rampaged kitchen, ignoring the furious cries from the chefs who couldn't understand how all that food could disappear into thin air!  
  
"ZELGADISS-SAN!"  
Lina looked up to see Zelgadiss getting smothered by Amelia, who had thrown herself around his neck and gave him a big hug.  
"Uugh!"  
"I've missed you so! Finally we shall fight together again for justice!"  
In the meantime the chimera turned slightly paler, trying to pry himself out of Amelia's tight grip.  
"Ugh.. need.. GASP air!" he choked out, and Amelia immediately let go.  
"Oh, sorry Zelgadiss-san!" she apologized. He waved it off, coughing slightly as he sat down.  
"Where is Miss Lina and Gourry?" Amelia looked around, trying to spot her other friends, but Zelgadiss shook his head.  
"Lina was here some minutes ago, but she seemingly disappeared into thin air itself..."  
"Boo!"  
The next seconds went by fast. Amelia shrieked and jumped up, crashing into Zelgadiss who again fell over and crashed into a pillar. And due to the chimera's weight and hard skin, that made the poor pillar rather unsteady, which again led to a loud whine from the above ceiling.  
Alerted by the creaking of the ceiling Amelia and Zelgadiss looked up along with the other people in the inn.  
"Uh oh..."  
  
While crawling out from the wrecked inn Amelia coughed loudly, followed by a fuming and confused Zelgadiss.  
"What the hell happened?!"  
"I don't know, Zelgadiss-san! One minute I was just standing there, then something poked me! But who...?"  
Her question answered itself as they both heard a loud coughing, then turned to see Lina crawl out, brushing herself off.  
"Oh L-sama, how can you be so clumsy Amelia?!" she whined and the ring into her pocket again while pretending to adjust her trousers.  
"Miss Lina, you did that?!" Amelia demanded, eyes wide.  
"What happened?! Where did you go?"  
Zelgadiss narrowed his eyes at Lina, who smiled apologizingly.  
"Eh... I'll tell ya, let's just find somewhere else to spend the night?"  
  
  
The three had found another inn a little while later, then after eating a big meal (Lina was still hungry after her "free" one earlier), they retired to Lina's room to hear her explanation.  
"Well, you see," Lina began as she sat down on the floor, accompanied by Zel and Amelia, "it happened one week ago. I was following this trail of a bandit gang north from here. They were wimpy of course, so there was no big deal getting rid of them... so... I looted them and took a few things..."  
"A few?" Zelgadiss asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I took some sacks with gold and jewellery!" Lina grumbled, then went on.  
"Anyway, among all the treasure I found this."  
The sorceress reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring.  
"Oooh, pretty!" Amelia smiled and reached for it, but Lina pulled it out of reach for her.  
"It's mine!"  
Both Amelia and Zelgadiss gave Lina a weird look while she stared and them, clutching the precious ring in her hands.  
"Yeah... right, I just wanted to look at it," Amelia apologized. Zelgadiss on the other hand was rubbing his chin, a slightly worried look on his face.  
"May I take a look at it, Lina?"  
Lina seemed to ponder on that for while, then she sighed and handed the ring over to the chimera.  
"Here ya go."  
"Thank you."  
Turning it around in his hand he studied it, eyes narrowed.  
"It has magic in it..." he noted, and Lina nodded.  
"Yes, I know that. I just don't know what sort of magic yet. But it has this weird power! I put it on at the inn, and then you couldn't see me!"  
"So that's what happened!" Zelgadiss stated, almost glaring at the ring.  
"Huh?"  
The chimera closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
"It is what I have feared... it has been found..."  
"WHAT?!" Lina demanded and threw her arms wide, and Amelia looked confused.  
"What are you talking about Zelgadiss-san?"  
The two girls looked at Zelgadiss for a moment, then he opened his eyes and looked at them.  
"The ring you found is very special indeed Lina... most people believe this to be just a myth."  
"What do you mean Zel? And how do you know this?"  
He took a deep breath and continued, all the time eyeing the ring.  
"I read about it in one of Rezo's books when I was younger... this ring belongs to the Beastmaster herself. It was presumably lost a long time ago, no one knows why though. It has been said that it had strange powers mortals could only dream of..."  
"Like becoming invisible in a restaurant?" Lina asked.  
"Eh... I'm not sure, but I do believe that wasn't the main purpose why the ring was made..." Zelgadiss frowned, dead serious. "Many believe that it was made some thousand years ago."  
"But why?" Amelia asked.  
"I'm not sure, but since it was made by the Beastmaster it can't be good..."  
Then he looked up at Lina.  
"You have to get rid of it."  
"Okay okay okay," she grumbled and rolled her eyes, "I'll trade it in for some food at the market tomorrow."  
"No! I mean, it has to be destroyed!" the chimera said and gave the ring to Lina.  
"Destroyed? Piece of cake!" The sorceress yawned and pointed her index finger at the ring.  
"FIRE BALL!"  
  



	4. Lina as the ringbearer? What luck!

Chapter 3: Lina as the ringbearer? What luck!  
  
Zelas let out a puff of smoke and admired the scenery as Xelloss filled her in.  
"So... the Inverse girl has the ring now?" she asked, biting her lower lip a little.  
"Yes, Juuou-sama... and she's with the Princess of Seyruun and the Chimera," he affirmed, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his bangs, his mouth curled upwards in a wry smile.  
"I see..."  
The Beastmaster gazed at her priest, chuckling a little.  
"This is indeed a rather unexpected turn of events, Xelloss."  
"I'm aware of it, yes."  
She couldn't help herself and grinned widely.  
"Let them believe it if you want, let her keep the ring, destroy it if necessary, but do not let the other Mazoku lords get it. Understood?"  
The Trickster priest's grin widened, and he nodded.  
"Yes Juuou-sama, as you wish."  
Then he teleported out of Zelas' throneroom, leaving her to stare at the floor, a slight smirk on her lips as she blew out more smoke from that cigarette of hers.  
  
  
The chimera and the princess weren't slow to jump out of the way as Lina threw a small fireball at the ring which she had thrown into the air.  
"ITAI!" Amelia exclaimed and threw herself to the ground, while Zel sought refuge behind a chair, while Lina simply smiled as the ring was the centre of a blazing inferno.  
Then, after a few seconds, Lina stared wide-eyed at the ring which clattered to the floor.  
"Huh?!?! It should have melted!"  
The two others turned to look at the ring, and Amelia was just as surprised as Lina.  
"You can't destroy that ring like that! It's a Mazoku ring!" Zel shouted furiously at Lina, who arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Weeeell, excuuuuse me!" she snorted, then shrieked as Amelia reached for the ring.  
"Miss Lina, you should really be more careful!"  
To Lina and Zelgadiss' surprise Amelia picked the ring up.  
"Hey, isn't that thing hot??" the sorceress demanded, then grabbed for the ring. But on the contrary, the ring was cold, as if she never had thrown the fireball at it. Yet... it seemed different.  
"Wait a minute, there's writings on it!"  
"Where?" the chimera prompted and got up and over to Lina, watching the ring carefully.  
"I think I can make it out..." Lina said, then read with a steady voice:   
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.....?"  
At the same moment Zelgadiss sighed.  
"If I remember correctly from Rezo's books, that verse was from a poem about the ring... I can't recall the rest of it though...."  
There was a moment of silence, then a voice came from behind them.  
"But I do!"  
The three of them let out a startled gasp, and Lina tumbled off the bed and into Amelia and Zelgadiss, only to find herself staring at an annoyingly smiling face.  
"XELLOSS!"  
"Happy to see me, Lina-chan?" the Mazoku smiled innocently, earning a frown from the chimera.  
"You! What are you doing here?" he demanded as he pushed Lina away from him and stood up to glare down at Xelloss, who still kept on smiling that trademark smile of his.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
"Argh, why the hell do you always say that?" shrieked Zel along with Lina and Amelia, but Xelloss only waggled his finger while winking.  
"Now now Zelgadiss-san, you ought to watch your temper..."  
Zelgadiss didn't like this at all, the last thing he needed was this... this lunatic to scold him! Just as he was about to attack Xelloss in attempt to strangle him, he was held back by Lina, who held onto his cape, and Amelia, who clung to his leg.  
"ZELGADISS-SAN!"  
Calm down Zel!! L-sama!!" Lina cussed and yanked him back, then turned to the Mazoku.  
"Now stop fooling around Xelloss, we know you always pop up when you have an underlying motive."  
"Yare yare, Lina-chan! Why do you always suspect such things? Aren't I allowed to stop by saying hi to some old friends?" he commented, acting hurt with a mock expression on his face.  
"Baka..." Zelgadiss muttered, and Xelloss grinned, feeding of the negative emotions from the Chimera. How they did right in doubting him... Never the less, he would get what he wanted. And best of all, they couldn't blame him for it! And in the end, Juuou-sama would get her ring back too...  
"Xelloss, either state your reason for being here or get toasted by a fireball. The choice is yours," Lina threatened. Such fire in those eyes...  
"I certainly wouldn't mind a fireball, but I guess I'll have to tell you why I'm here..." Xelloss said, tilting his head forward to his bangs shielded his eyes from their view.  
"I'm here to help you to get rid of the ring."  
The three other stared at the Mazoku, and Lina spoke.  
"Why? Wouldn't your master want you to kill us and get the ring back?" she demanded while giving him a warning glare that she was in a fireball-mood.  
"Weeeeell," Xelloss started and propped himself on the bed, laying his staff in his lap once he was settled, "she fears of course that mortals like yourself shall abuse it..."  
"Abuse it? But I was only getting myself a free dinner!" Lina growled, earning a chuckle from Xelloss.  
"Lina-chan, I'm not sure, but I think Juuou-sama is more worried about other things the ring might be used for..."  
Then he continued.  
"But you came up with a good solution to the problem too... if it's destroyed, it's powers can't be abused, ne?"  
"You still haven't answered our question," Zelgadiss prompted.  
"Aaah, you see, the other Mazoku is also looking for the ring. My master knows that the other Mazoku lords are seeking the ring too, and they're not intending to give it back once they find it... In the end, she'd rather sacrifice it than letting them get it first..."  
"NOOOOO!!!" Lina cried out and leapt back, holding the ring.  
There was a pause. Lina stared, clutching the ring in her fist. They stared back, wondering what had clicked in her brain.  
"Uh... I... you're not here to steal it?" Lina finally asked, the others' eyes fixed on her as she seemed to calm down at the sudden outburst.  
"No Lina-chan, calm down," Xelloss smiled reassuringly, or rather, his usual smile.  
"But the question is," Zelgadiss interrupted, "how do we destroy it?"  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked that question, Zelgadiss!" the Mazoku grinned, looking over at the Chimera.  
"The ring can only be destroyed in the fire from which it was forged!"  
Amelia cleared her voice before asking.  
"And where is that, Xelloss-san?"  
The Mazoku turned his head to look over at her, then opened his eyes, cold amethyst which stared right into her soul.  
"The oven in Juuou-sama's kitchen of course!"  
"WHAT? In an ordinary bake oven? How can you forge a ring in a bake oven?!?!" Lina half shrieked and threw her arms wide.  
Xelloss had now closed his eyes again and turned back to Lina, his usual cheery self again.  
"You forget what she cooks in there Lina..."  
"What? Wait, I don't even wanna know..." Zelgadiss cut in, making a slight grimace at the thought of the kitchen of a Mazoku lord.  
Xelloss just giggled, then clapped his hands.  
"So it's settled! Tomorrow morning we start on the journey!"  
"But... can't you just teleport us there or something?" inquired Amelia, rather unsure.  
"Amelia-chan, now where's the fun in that?" he grinned in response.  
"Besides, how do we know this isn't one of his traps?" the Chimera added, narrowing his eyes at Xelloss.  
Lina sighed, then nodded.  
"Okay, tomorrow. Tomorrow we're leaving."  
  



	5. Nocturne

Chapter 4: Nocturne  
  
His eyes stared at her. Cold amethyst gazing past the safety of the window, past the floor and to the curled up form in bed, clinging to the sheets in her sleep. If he hadn't know what had happened, he still could have told that there was something troubling her, even in her sleep. But he did know, and he did know why.  
Her breathing calmed down a little, and she seemed to relax. Good.  
Xelloss smiled slightly to himself, tapping his chin a little as he leaned back against the tree with a sigh.  
Everything had turned out as planned so far, yet he knew they still didn't like the thought of him following them to Wolf Pack Island to destroy the ring. They weren't as dumb as most mortals, he thought for himself, a small chuckle escaping his lips.  
It would start soon, and she wouldn't know a thing. He just had to take his time...  
With a sigh he moved his eyes upwards and towards the sky. How long would it take?  
He could always lead them on a false trail as he often did, just to buy himself time. But on the other hand, the other dark lords could pick up their trail, and then things would be much harder.  
Juuou-sama wouldn't be happy if they got the ring... and he couldn't risk that could he? Still...  
The nightbreeze graced his cheek as it blew through the trees, and he closed his eyes again. This could be fun... very fun indeed if he played his cards right... what he could earn, the ring would be back in Juuou-sama's hands... the feelings, all the pain... just waiting for him...  
Yes, a full-course meal was awaiting him if he was patient. Such lovely feelings, the exquisite pain... the hurt, the terror... and when it was all over he would be satisfied. He certainly didn't foresee this when he lost that ring so long ago... it was a funny little toy, and how they all loved it at first... yes, they all did... and that just made it soooo much more fun!  
A wicked grin played at the corners of his lips, and he opened his eyes to study the sleeping girl in bed. His expression turned to a slightly tender one, though his eyes gleamed with evil attentions.  
"Yare yare... how peaceful... how kawaii...." he mocksighed and tilted his head, then grinned.  
"Sweet dreams, Lina-chan..." he whispered as he blew her a kiss, then faded into the shadows once again as the red-haired girl seemed to relax once more.  
  



	6. What in the name of Zoamelgustar?!?!

Chapter 5: What in the name of Zoamelgustar?!  
  
The three met downstairs the next morning, some more awake than others. Lina looked like she was about to fall over from lack of sleep, rubbing her neck and feeling like hell. Zel and Amelia on the other hand were wide awake, though they didn't seem to be too happy when the four met downstairs to eat breakfast.  
With a yawn Zelgadiss poured himself his usual cup of coffee, and Lina seemed less enthusiastic than usual when she ordered half of the dishes on the menu, to the great dispair of the waitress. Amelia rubbed her eyes, then looked around.  
"Wasn't Xelloss-san supposed to meet us here?" she asked as she ordered her breakfast, and Lina grumbled.  
"Yes, he was. He'll probably pop out of nowhere just to annoy us..."  
"Right as always, Lina-chan!"  
The sorceress eeped and jumped in her seat as the Trickster giggled into her ear, and she spun around in her seat to slap him, but he foresaw this and ducked the blow, a big grin plastered on his face.  
"Ah ah aaaah," he scolded, waggling his finger at her, "woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Lina-chan?"  
Lina grumbled and gave him a warning glare before turning back to the others.  
There was a silence before Xelloss shrugged and sat down inbetween Lina and Zel, smiling that smile of his, which wasn't what they wanted to see that morning.  
"So... how long will it take for us to get there?" Lina finally ventured, not liking the silence and wanting to pass some time while she waited for her breakfast.  
"Well, that depends," Xelloss said a little hesistanly, "after all, if words get out that you are the ringbearer, you'll be more popular than usual..." he added with a sly wink, earning a lovely shade of red from Lina's flushed face.  
"HOW long?" Zelgadiss asked, a venoumous tone in his voice. The Mazoku glanced over, still grinning from the lovely feeding he was getting this morning.  
"I should say about a month, including various shortcuts here and there... and possible delays."  
Amelia looked slightly worried at that.  
"What delays?"  
"Why," began Xelloss, rubbing his chin, " I'd say that the dark lords would do nearly everything to get their hands on the ring. Of course they would make various traps, ambushes and other nasty diversions for us!"  
"Like what?" the princess asked furthermore, and Xelloss grinned even more.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
Just like a magician saying the magic words to make something disappear, those well-known words made the rest of Zel's patience disappear. The Chimera snarled and stood up, grabbing for the front of Xelloss' shirt and jerked him up close to his face.  
"How dare you make fun of us?! This is something important we're up against!!" he snarled. The Mazoku on the other hand only grinned more, his eyes opening slightly.  
"Why, Zel-kun, you look so beautiful when you're angry!"  
That caused Zel only to snarl more, but he was silenced as the Trickster chuckled and kissed him smack on the lips. Zelgadiss yelped and immediately let go, pulled back and furiously wiped his mouth, a disgusted look on his face.  
"FRUITCAKE!" he halfgasped, halfsnarled.  
Xelloss only smiled back, chuckling.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!"  
Lina and Amelia arched an eyebrow each, then looked at eachother.  
"Well, I guess that we can handle travelling with one wacko..." Lina sighed heavily.  
Suddenly Lina felt a shiver run down her back, and the others fell silent, looking to a point behind Lina. With the exception of Xelloss the others looked slightly worried. Lina wasn't entirely sure if this was going to be a good when she turned around.  
There, with a nasty grin on her face stood none other than Martina, her eyes narrowed.  
"Now, Lina Inverse, you shall pay!"  
Lina sweatdropped.  
"Okay, what do you want from me now? Oh, I know," she sighed and gave Martina her glove, and the Xoana princess laughed.  
"Now you're in my power, with my new curse I shall make you pay!"  
The Xoana princess was interrupted however, as a waiter tapper her shoulder.  
"Sorry, you are in the no-curse area. The curse area is over there," he scolded and pointed to the opposite end of the restaurant, and Martina grumbled while Lina let out a sigh.  
"Why me?" she asked and gave the ceiling a begging look.  
Martina gave the waiter an annoyed look, then turned back to her arch-nemesis.  
"Anyway, as I was, saying, I shall make you pay, sooner or later!"  
"Martina," Lina groaned and rubbed her temples, "what's your problem?!?! It must have been ages since Xoana was destroyed!"  
The princess of the said kingdom struck a pose, and began a speech that made even Amelia shudder.  
"YOU are my problem Lina Inverse! In the name of Zoamelgustar I shall have my revenge upon you, rebuild my kingdom in all of his glory and..."  
She was cut off by Zelgadiss however, to the relief of the others.  
"Where is your husband Zangulus, by the way?"  
"Oh, he's at an annual sword contest in the east, you know how men are, always playing with their toys and taking advantage of every moment to brag," Martina shrugged.  
Lina took a deep breath, then glared at Martina.  
"Now could you please get lost, we're kinda busy and have better things to do than listen to your empty threats!" she hissed, the vein on her forehead threatening to explode.  
"Like what? Finding more Claire Bibles?" the Xoana princess asked with a snort.  
"No," Zelgadiss said, seemingly rather annoyed, "we have a long journey in front of us, and we certainly don't want YOU slowing us down!"  
"But Zel-kun," Xelloss chirped, smiling sweetly, "you do have to admit that it would be helpful with Miss Martina's help, ne? After all, we need all the help we can get!"  
"I guess he is right, Zelgadiss-san...." Amelia nodded, and Lina groaned and smacked her head on the table.  
"Well, it would be fun!" Martina grinned, then grabbed for Lina's glove.  
"Gimmie that, I might need it later for a curse!"  
"HEY!" Lina exclaimed and pulled back, "stop that!"  
As the fight began and the Chimera and the Seyruun princess moved to get the two rivals from eachother, no one seemed to notice a certain Mazoku at the opposite side of the table. He grinned, his eyes watching Lina over the rim of his cup. This was going to be fun, very fun indeed.  
  



	7. Further down the road

Chapter 6: Further down the road  
  
Lina groaned as she wiped her forehead, it was warm as hell! With yet another groan she moved to look at the rest of the group. Zelgadiss seemed to be deep in thoughts, and obviously not paying much attention as Amelia babbled on about the injustice that had taken place as they had been thrown out of the inn because of Lina and Martina's bickering, and the two mentioned were giving eachother warning glares all the time, which seemed to amuse Xelloss, who was walking a little behind the others. He sure got well-fed this morning, first the anger from the chimera, and now those two. So far so good, indeed!  
They had been walking for some hours now, and the sun was high on the sky when Xelloss stopped.  
"Stop," he said quietly, annoyance crossing his features for a moment as he looked around, and the others stopped as well and turned towards him.  
"What?" Amelia asked, and Lina arched an eyebrow.  
"Hey, if we're gonna reach the next down before nightfall we have to walk all day, you said that yourself!"  
"We have to hide," warned Xelloss, a determined look on his face.  
"Why?" Zelgadiss demanded.  
"Because we're being followed."  
  
"Get that elbow out of my face!" hissed Lina and pushed at Martina, who toppled over Amelia, who got pushed into Zelgadiss, who bumped into Xelloss, who simply grinned.  
"My my Zelly boy, I didn't know you cared! But I'm afraid we'll have to wait..." he grinned and slammed a hand over the chimera's mouth just as he was about to protest.  
"Lina Inverse, you pushed first!" Martina half-shrieked, but Amelia silenced her.  
"Shhh, someone is coming!"  
Xelloss' face went from cheery to serious, and even Zelgadiss, who didn't like the way Xelloss was holding him still, stopped wriggling and listened.  
Not too long after the group had gone silent they heard someone coming, allright. Everybody held their breath as some sinister looking figures wearing hooded capes came down the road, looking around.  
"You fool, we lost them!" one of them said, and the other hissed back.  
"It was your fault, what are we going to report now?"  
Then, to the relief of the bush-inspectors nearby, the two teleported away and to L-sama knows where.  
  
After a few minues Lina was the first one to crawl out, brushing herself off from leaves.  
"Dammit Xelloss, who were they?!" the sorceress demanded.  
With a big grin the Trickster teleported out from the bushes to stand next to her and shrugged.  
"Well, I guess they're among Phibrizzo-sama's newly recruited horde of Mazoku."  
"HORDE?!" the rest of the group face-faulted.  
"Yes, they are looking for Juuou-sama's ring after all, and they know it's in your possession, Lina-chan!"  
Lina grumbled, and she was about to hit Xelloss over the head when Zelgadiss pointed at the sky.  
"It's getting dark soon, we have to continue if we're going to reach that town you were talking of, Amelia."  
The gang brushed off their clothes, then continued on their journey, dreaming of the soft beds and hot food which surely were awaitening them in the next town.  
  
******************  
Gourry blinked. What if he turned it to the left, no! That didn't work right! Right? Yes, to the right maybe? Oh dang, he was back to where he had started.  
Leaning against a tree at the crossroad where he had stopped, the blonde swordsman was doing his best to read the roadmap Lina had given him. The food he had been ordered to buy was now long gone due to a rather overhealthy appetite and the brains of a jellyfish that haunted him, so he had constantly taken wrong turns.  
With a heavy sigh he decided to toss to the map, and looked up at the sky.  
"It looks like it's going to be dark soon," he said to no one in particular, then sighed again and looked around. To his great surprise and luck, he could see a town not to far away down the road, he could easily get there before nightfall.  
So with that Gourry Gabriev, self-proclaimed protector of the sorcery genious Lina Inverse and the swordsman of light, started marching down the road again, wondering where he, and Lina of course, had gotten to.  
  
***************  
It was a rather quaint little town they had arrived in, Zelgadiss noted. Even if it was rather small, Ysibri was wellknown in the area. On both sides of the busy streets there were inns, taverns and shops, people running to and fro with their usual errands, and it was a cheery atmosphere where people seemingly didn't know about the dangers outside the forests. Just because that THEY were here, the chimera thought bitterly.  
Lina stopped outside a small inn, then looked over at the others.  
"This one seems like a nice one, I say we spend the night here," stated the redhead sorceress. Amelia walked up to stand next at her, looking at the sign.  
"'The rabiat bunny'...?" she ventured, and that earned a chuckle from Xelloss.  
"How cute... I've heard that this is a nice inn indeed, Lina-chan..."  
"Of course it is, look!"  
Everybody looked over to where Lina pointed, at a sign that said:  
Buffet restaurant - everything you can eat for 10 silver pieces  
Amelia immediately got stars in her eyes, Zelgadiss sweatdropped, Martina rolled her eyes and Xelloss... well, smiled as usual.  
"Come on, let's hurry before all the good food is gone!" exclaimed Lina as she ran in, followed suit by the justice princess who was dragging a rather loudmouthed chimera with her.  
  



	8. The rabiat bunny and the raging sorceres...

Chapter 7: The rabiat bunny and the raging sorceress  
  
"We'd like 5 rooms please!"  
"Coming right up, Miss."  
Amelia turned around to face the others with their given roomkeys,   
and started handing them out.  
"We were lucky, these were the only rooms left! It seems that there are a l  
ot of people here this evening."  
"What did I say, the buffet here must be great!" Lina squealed with joy.  
Even Zelgadiss forced forth a smile at that.  
"Well, it does seem nice and quiet too…"  
Lina struck a pose.  
"I say we get some food, then get a good night sleep before continuing tomorrow!"  
As said, as done. The party headed into the dining room, which was, as Amelia had said.   
It was dimlit, cosy and warm, due to the great big fireplace and some candles around the room,   
with tables and chairs all around. Laughter and voices chimed throughout the huge room,   
and everywhere one would look one would be greeted by friendly faces, old and young.   
Lina however was more pleased by the delicious smell that greeted her nose as she   
walked through the door.  
"Aaah, I'm hungry! I could eat an entire horse!"  
"Of course you could, Lina! With your tablemanners and all," Martina cut in and earned a   
glare from her nemesis in return. But for now Martina had luck, as Lina's stomach   
convinced her to deal with more important matters, stuffing herself with all the tasty   
morsels of food that was awaitening her on the huge buffet table in the other end of the room.  
Quickly grabbing a platter and followed by the others they lined up. Amelia chirped happily,   
having earned a place right behind Lina.  
"Oh boy, Lina-san! They have roastbeef! And chicken!"  
"At least they have coffee," Zelgadiss said non-chalantly. Xelloss played with his fork and dagger.  
"And maybe Dora Dora surprise pot…" he grinned.  
"Not funny, Xelloss!" Lina grumbled as it was her turn to scoop up food..  
"WHAT?!"  
Just as she was about to pick up a delicious looking leg of lamb, it was snapped up by another person.  
Then Lina snapped, litterally, and got a mighty headlock on the thief.  
"YOU GIVE THAT BACK OR I'LL…"  
Amelia and Martina's eyes went wide as they managed to make out the features of the face of   
the unlucky person that had earned Lina's wrath.  
"Gourry-san??"  
"My my Lina-chan, what a coincidence!" chuckled Xelloss, and Lina immediately   
dropped Gourry, then swung her plate into the unlucky Mazoku's face.  
"Gourry, what are YOU doing here?!" she exclaimed, ignoring the fact that the   
other patrons nearby was wondering about the commotion and the poor priest who   
had been knocked to the floor and the shattered pieces of a plate around him.  
"Well, I kinda got late, the map you gave me was all wrong!" Gourry defended   
himself while rubbing the back of his head, "but at least I got here at last, ne?"  
Lina, Amelia and Zel sweatdropped and sighed.  
"Gourry. The place where I told you to meet up with us is in the next valley."  
"Oh."  
Martina only snorted.  
"I don't know about you, but *I* am going to get me some food!"  
  
Only a few minutes later the gang was happily eating their food, with the   
exception of Zelgadiss, who drank his usual cup of coffee. Lina and Gourry   
were back to normal, in other words fighting over some steak,   
Amelia was happily munching some salad and sausages, Martina drank her third   
glass of wine after finishing her plate of salmon and eggs. Xelloss however   
didn't eat his food. So far so good, but still… After what had happened earlier   
that day it seemed that the others had already picked up their trail.   
That wasn't good. No, not at all Xelloss thought and drank some water,   
eyeing Lina carefully.  
  
Lina leaned back in her seat, patting her stomach happily.  
"Aaah, I'm stuffed!" she sighed in a content manner. She didn't get to relax in   
her chair for long, as she felt someone tugging at the hem of her cape.   
Kinda annoyed, she looked over her shoulder.  
"What is it?"  
"Excuse me, but are you the notorious bandit killer, Lina Inverse?"  
Her half glare was met by a middle aged man. He didn't seem suspicious though,   
and due to Lina's good judge of character, she decided not to fireball the guy for now.  
"Yes, who's asking?"  
"I'm the inn-keeper here at The rabiat bunny, and I'm quite honored to have   
such a brilliant sorceress to stay here at my humble inn! As long as you pay, that is…"  
With a triumphant grin Lina turned around in her chair, flinging her red mane back.  
"Thanks, the food's good too!" she smiled, obviously flattered.  
"Is it true, all those stories they tell about you? That the dragons run at the …"  
Having learned this one thing over the years he had been travelling with Lina,  
Gourry quickly saw the vein on Lina's forehead growing bigger and interrupted.  
"At the first sign of her Dragu Slave yeah!"  
The gang arched an eyebrow each at the swordsman, then Lina sighed and   
turned to the inn-keeper.  
"Yeah, I guess I have a few stories up my sleeve… how come?"  
Smiling rather broadly the inn-keeper pointed to the fireplace.  
"Is is a tradition that those guests who have stories share them by the   
fireplace, and we would be most honored to hear yours, Miss Inverse!"  
"I'm sorry, but we are kinda busy, see, and we would like to get some sleep."  
"I'll pay you."   
  
One hour later Lina was busy telling her stories along with the others,   
earning the attention of most of the people in the dining room, even   
though it was late, ordering more food and ale to the great joy of the inn-keeper.  
"So there I was, standing before the dark lord himself, Shaburanigdo…" Lina continued,   
liking the way her audience stared at her with awe where she stood on one   
of the tables. Well, everyone stared with awe, with the exception of those   
who had heard that story a thousand times before.  
Gourry was snoring, Amelia yawned, Zelgadiss stared absently into the fire   
while Martina listened along with the others. And as usual Xelloss sat there,   
listening and smiling.  
"Gourry and Zelgadiss were down, and I now knew how powerful he was, and   
so..." sighed Lina and shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets.  
Then all of a sudden Gourry, who was sleeping and blowing snot bubbles, fell over   
in his sleep and crashed into the table, making it tumble over, and Lina along with it.  
"AAAAAAH!"  
There was a sudden commotion, with noise, yelps and lots of startled patrons.  
The Slayers gang immediately woke up, and Zelgadiss blinked at once.  
"What was that?" he demanded, and Amelia shook the still sleeping Gourry.  
"Gourry-san fell into the table and made Lina-san fall!"  
Martina snorted for the hundreth time that evening, then looked around, arching an eyebrow.  
"But... where is she?"  
  
Gah, she'd had to Dragu Slave Gourry for that one, it hurt! Lina looked up,   
still rubbing her sore back, and prepared to hurl both fireballs and curses   
to the dimwitted swordsman, then she noticed something...  
people were looking confused.  
"Where did Lina-san go?!"  
"I... don't know...?" Zelgadiss uttered, looking just as confused as Amelia,   
who was busily looking under the wreckage of the fallen chairs and table.   
Gourry was rubbing his sore head, and Martina stood there, hmphing.  
Confused and uncomprending at first, Lina scratched her head, then blinked   
and held her hand up in front of her. The ring!  
There is was, placed on her ringfinger again. It must have slipped on when   
she fell, she gathered and got to her feet. Well, she would have a hard time   
explaining herself for the patrons if she just took it off right now, so the   
best options would be:   
a) sneak out and up to her room, then take it of, or   
b) sneak out after visiting the kitchen, and THEN go to her room!   
Yes, there was no doubt. Silently tip-toeing towards the kitchen   
Lina made her way, giggling as quietly as she could as the others were   
busily looking around and wondering where she had gotten to.  
But not ALL the others, it seemed. Right after the hungry sorceress had entered   
the kitchen, ready for some serious stuffing, the familiar purple haired fruit   
phased in infront of her, smirking with his eyes halfopen.  
"Think you can just sneak of like that, Lina-san?" he chuckled and grabbed her wrist,   
which made her blink.  
"What the...?!"  
"I can see you, Lina-san. Remember, the ring was made by Mazoku, ne?" he continued,   
then suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling the ring off her finger and handed it to her.  
"Now be a good girl and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow!"  
Then once again Lina was left alone as Xelloss phased out with a giggle.   
Not sure wether she should laugh or not from the encounter,   
she quickly hurried upstairs and away from the commotion. 


	9. In the world inbetween

Chapter 8: In the world in-between  
  
"You used it again, didn't you Lina?" Zelgadiss stated, a   
concerned look on his face.  
"Well..."  
It wasn't easy for Lina as she saw their eyes fixed on her in the   
dimlit room in the inn, and she wished for anything, not the dangerous   
silence and the chill she had down her spine.  
"Used what?" Gourry asked, now non-knowing with another reason   
than usual. With a sigh Zelgadiss started from the beginning,   
filling the others in on what he had told  
Amelia and Lina, Gourry blinking and trying to follow while   
Martina watched with wide eyes. After telling about the   
discovery about the ring, Lina's disappearance and the nature  
of the ring, silence filled the room, and everybody except   
Xelloss looked uncertain.  
"So you're saying that it is a ring which holds Mazoku   
powers?" Martina finally cut in.  
"Weeeeell, Juu-ou-sama made it, it does have a few of her   
powers in it... if one knows how to use it," he added with   
a smirk in the end as he opened his eyes, looking even more sly  
than usual. Zelgadiss snorted and hunched forwards in his chair.  
"That's not our main concern, we need to get it destroyed on   
Wolfpack Island where it was forged. And on the way there we   
have to avoid the armies of Gaav and Phibrizzo."  
"Easier said than done," added Amelia, and Martina nodded her consent.  
"Exactly!"  
Lina sighed and looked at the ring for a moment. Still shiny   
and round, and it was hers... she shook herself out of her   
thoughts and spoke in a low voice.  
"We should get some sleep..."  
  
The early hours had just begun, and everything was silent as   
sleep still ruled across the lands. The village was as calm as   
could be, expect for some hooded figures that hurried down the   
pathto the Rabiat bunny, hiding in the shadows.   
Though somebody was watching them…  
After sitting on the same chair all night Xelloss still wasn't tired,   
instead his slit eyes was regarding the street with an awkward   
calmness, even in this situation.  
"I'm happy we switched those rooms," he mumbled softly to   
himself, watching where the Mazoku were heading.   
They weren't any of the new Mazoku Phibrizzo-sama had created, yet  
they weren't among the low-level Mazoku either…   
Still, if they let their presence known, the other  
Mazoku Lords would soon know where they were headed.  
Without warning Xelloss was shook out of his thoughts as   
he heard Lina stir in her bed.  
"Mmmrgh, what's the fuss…?" the sorceress mumbled, sitting   
up in her bed and trying to rub the sleep out of her little tired eyes.  
"They're looking for you and your precious…" he answered solemnly,   
not taking his eyes from the ruckus in the other end of the inn.  
"WHAT?!"  
Immediately getting up and out of bed, Lina wasn't slow to run over   
and look for herself. She drew in breath over her lip as she saw the   
figures fleeing down the path a second before teleporting out.  
"Those, those were our rooms over there!"  
Just as she turned to look at Xelloss, a loud explosion was heard,  
and the dark morning hours  
turned brighter as the far away part of the inn burst out in flames.  
Shocked, frightened and much more, Lina looked back, her jaw almost   
reaching the floor and her eyes wide.  
"L-sama…"  
"We must continue at once, wake the others," said Xelloss calmly and   
got up from his chair before heading for the door, leaving Lina to gawk   
at the inferno she was witnessing.  
  
After a hurried packing and a way too quick breakfast   
(at least in Lina and Gourry's opinion), the group was now heading   
down the road leading out of Ysibri.  
"But Xelloss-san, you're among the strongest Mazoku there is,   
why are you so afraid of these ones…?" inquired Amelia as Xelloss led   
them all down the road, leaving the town behind them.  
"Because," began Xelloss, his face sincere, "if they notice us, we will   
be easily outnumbered… and Gaav-sama and Phibrizzo-sama might stumble along too."  
"Who's that?"  
Everybody except the blonde swordsman, and Lina groaned and got to her feet.  
"Big bad guy with a nasty sword to tried to kill all of us, and a little   
brat who turned out to be the most powerful Mazoku in this world, JELLYFISH!" she responded,   
bonking her guardian over the head to punctuate her final word.  
"ITAI!"  
Xelloss chuckled and looked over his shoulder.  
"Leave that game for later, now we leave the road and travel in the forest to avoid pesky eyes."  
  
"I HATE THIS!" Martina whined as she yanked at her cape to get it out of some   
bushes. The route Xelloss had chosen for them wasn't easy, and even Gourry and   
Zelgadiss had problems catching up. The Mazoku had instructed them all to refrain   
from casting spells, and even he went by foot and not by teleportation as one would expect.  
"But why, Xelloss?" Lina finally asked as she hauled herself up a steep hill   
with the help of Amelia.  
"It makes it easier for them to attract them to us. It's easy enough for them   
with the ring you're bearing, Lina," was his simple reply.  
"That's all well and good, but…. WE'RE HUNGRY AND TIRED AND THIS WANDERING IN   
THE WILD ISN'T FUN, XELLOSS!" the redhead bellowed at the annoying fruitcake,   
his hair blowing by the force of her voice.  
"Shhh, Lina!"  
Luckily for them all Zelgadiss interrupted her before she could continue her rant.  
"If you continue like that you'll surely draw their attention towards us!"  
"But still, it is getting late and we are hungry…" Gourry defended, crossing   
his arms and looking at Xelloss, who now had brushed his hair back into place   
and wiped his face.  
"I know… we could possibly camp over there."  
At that he pointed up towards a ruin on top of some hills, and everybody gazed   
up where his finger motioned. Being wellread in geography, Zelgadiss   
immediately recognized the hill.  
"… weathertop."  
  
Among some of the ruins the gang set up camp, huddling up in their capes and   
looking around as the sunset slowly turned to night. This wasn't their   
preferred spot to spend the night, but they didn't have any other choice,   
it seemed. And with the cold air, howling wind and threatening shadows   
certainly didn't light up their mood. Huddled up in a corner sat   
Zelgadiss as usual,  
in his pensive mood. Not liking this at all, and wondering about how many   
Mazoku were on their trail just now. Another important question crossed   
his mind: how powerful were they?  
Gods, he was so tired now he smelt coffee... coffee…? That was no hallucination!  
Quicker than usual, Zelgadiss Greywords got to his feet and raced back to the others.  
"Gourry, that roast chicken is mine!"  
"But Liiiiina!"  
There, among all the rocks gathered around a small campfire, sat Lina,   
Gourry and Amelia… eating.  
"Zelgadiss-san! We made you some coffee, it get so chilly now that…"  
The Seyruun princess didn't' get to finish her sentence as the chimera   
stormed forth, kicking out the fire and cursed under his breath.  
"HEY, ZEL! We're still eating, and you kicked sand all over my chicken!" Lina fumed,   
but he looked up with narrowed eyes.  
"Thanks to that campfire of yours the Mazoku must have spotted us for sure!   
We're on top of a hill, and it's night!"  
Silence reigned as the three looked at him, then at each other before   
returning their gaze at him.  
"Oooops."  
Before they had the opportunity to say more, a screech filled the air,   
and Zelgadiss turned to see a caped figure leap at him.  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
The flare arrow pierced the creature's chest, and it fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Seems they've found us all right," Gourry stated and rose,   
unsheathing his sword and eyed the darkness carefully.   
Nodding her consent, Amelia leapt up.  
Lina however took her time, looking around if not a bit nervously.  
"Where's Xelloss?" she inquired, her hand grabbing the ring that   
still hung on the chain around her neck.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him during my watch," was Zelgadiss'   
quiet reply as he stood on guard, sword ready in hand.  
A few tense moments passed, then Amelia gasped.  
"THERE THEY COME!"  
  
Over some ruin walls a small group of five cape-clad figures emerged,   
and the four could almost taste the foul air that followed them.  
Not wasting her time, Amelia quickly conjured up energy.  
"RAH TILT!"  
Not a second passed until the nearest menacing figure was engulfed in   
the familiar blue light, screaming out in pain as it fell over.  
"WHAT?!" Lina exclaimed, "it barely got injured!"  
At this realization, Zel frowned.  
"Shimatta… where's that darn fruitcake when we need him?!"  
"Seems we gotta do this on our own, come on guys!"  
They charged, each facing the still standing Mazoku. With his hikari no ken,   
Gourry leapt at his opponent. Quickly calling upon its power, the Mazoku   
released a beam of black energy in return before the blonde swordsman   
reached him, and Gourry was sent flying back and crashed into an opposite wall.  
Amelia wasn't having her day other, as one of the Mazoku decided to destroy her in one stroke.  
Luckily Amelia foresaw the massive attack.  
"BALUS WALL!"  
Yet she yelped and staggered back as the force hit her shield,   
driving her back towards the wall.  
"AMELIA!" Zel cried, knocking away his opponent with his sword before chanting   
a Dynast Brass at Amelia's attacker. Upon the impact the Mazoku screeched   
and almost fell back, then leapt towards the chimera.  
In the meantime, Lina was having trouble on her own. After various flare arrows,   
fireballs and Gaav flares, the caped figure she was facing still stood unscratched.   
This was a tight pinch indeed. They were fast, so would she have time to chant   
a Dragu Slave, or the Ragna blade if that was necessary?   
That pondering was suddenly cut off as Lina's eyes suddenly went wide,   
and a wave of fear swept over her. Why… what was happening? Everything else seemed   
to fade away as she heard a deep voice call inside her head.  
… the ring…. the ring…. the ring….  
A sudden urge flowed over her. She had to put it on! She had to be safe,   
they couldn't see her! She had to get away. Her nimble fingers fumbled for the ring,   
and she unhooked it from the chain.  
As if on cue, all the Mazoku turned away from Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss,   
their faces turned towards the shivering sorceress who stepped backwards towards the wall,   
eyes wide in something unimaginable. Fear? Hopelessness….? Lina gasped for breath,   
and closed her eyes as she slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she held her breath. Shimmering beings had now taken   
the places of the Mazoku. Mild, tender eyes in long and regal faces. With the   
wind howling around her and tearing at her clothes, hair and entire being,   
Lina stared awed at the figures as they began to make their way over to her.   
She was vaguely aware of Gourry screaming, Zelgadiss and Amelia's voices far away,   
but she barely registered. All she could see now was the figures who stood   
merely a few feet from her. They looked… like angels… shimmering and bright,   
she thought.  
The tallest one leant down in front of her, and its hand reached for her,   
as if to stroke her cheek gently. Almost holding her breath, Lina watched the   
hand intently as it reached for her, feeling calmness spreading throughout her.   
But breaking the almost divine silence, Gourry's voice called out again from afar.  
"LINA!"  
She quickly jerked back, holding her hand with the finger on away from the figure,   
whose face now frowned in anger. Now coming to her senses, Lina pulled off her ring,   
and she gasped as she once again saw the world as she was used to, and the   
caped Mazoku now loomed above her. The one closest to her growled, and Lina was   
about to conjure up an Elmekia lance as metal suddenly glinted underneath the dark   
cape of the figure in front of her. Before she could register anything more,   
a horrifying pain suddenly settled in her shoulder, and she screamed as she fall back   
towards the ground.  
"LINA-SAN!" Amelia gasped and ran forward, followed by Zel and Gourry.  
"Now Amelia!"  
The princess and the chimera united their strength, sending their most powerful attack   
towards the Mazoku.  
"RAH TILT!"  
The one who had plunged a knife into Lina's shoulder screamed and recoiled, but the   
others leapt for the redheaded sorceress, black capes flowing and their   
dreaded voices filling the air with growls.  
Just as they were about to reach Lina, a black wave of dark energy intercepted them   
and threw them back. Seeing his chance, Gourry ran forward to Lina.  
"Lina, are you all right?!" he asked, cradling her to him. She winced at the pain,   
then hissed under her breath.  
"It… burns…"  
"Let her down Gourry, she was struck with a shadow knife."  
Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss turned to where the familiar voice had come from.  
"Xelloss!"  
Fazing into reality again just mere feet from them, he eyed the Mazoku who was   
now trying to get up again.  
"You three stay with her, and I'll take care of them," he said, dead seriously,   
then fazed in and out towards his targets.  
Amelia and Zelgadiss stood ready just in case, while Gourry looked worried at Lina.  
  
"Now that THAT has been taken care off," Xelloss said after a not too long battle,   
"we need to take a look at Lina."  
He quickly stepped over and bent down next to Gourry, who was cradling Lina protectively   
against his chest.  
"She, she's getting weaker…" Gourry said quietly, fear visible on his face.  
"What did you say got her?" Zelgadiss interrupted, not liking the bluish tint   
Lina's face was gaining at all. Amelia looked like she was going to burst into   
tears any moment, and she held her hands in front of her mouth.  
"A shadow knife… a knife made of negative energy by the high level Mazoku…   
it's perfect to handle people who are strongly magic attuned, as it is nearly impossible   
to destroy with even the highest magic known to man…   
we have to get her away from here as soon as possible."  
Now with his eyes open, the Trickster looked up.  
"If not, she will die." 


	10. Race against time

Chapter 9: Race against time  
  
Lina…. Liiiiiiiiinaaaaa…. The ring, thee ring riiing…  
Give us… preciousss..  
  
With a gasp the redhead sorcery genius forced some air into her lungs,   
not really registering anything around her anymore. The things she saw   
was not the worried faces of her travelling companions, throwing her a   
worried glance as they made their way up the steep hillsides, along wild   
rivers and through dense forests. Everything she could see was a shimmering,   
dark world, and all she could hear was a howling sound, far far away from   
where she was. She was cold, she registered that too. Where were they?   
Gourry?? WHERE WAS HE?! He… had sworn to protect her, hadn't he…? Why wasn't he here?   
She felt so alone… she had never felt this alone before…  
"…burns…" she breathed painfully, not caring that no one was around. But there were.  
"She's hallucinating… how far is it to Seyruun, Amelia?" demanded Zelgadiss   
after noting Lina's barely audible word.  
"It's… about 2 days…" the princess responded, rather hesistant,   
"I wish we could ray wing all the way there, but… it's too long!"  
"But, if Lina doesn't get a healing within that time she will die!"  
Gourry, who was carrying Lina spoke up, eyes wide and full of fear.   
Instantly he cradled her closer to him, horrified over how cold she had   
gotten the last hours. Her wound didn't look good at all, and even Amelia   
and Zelgadiss' magic combined couldn't force the negative energy out of her shoulder.  
Nobody dared to answer, fearing the question itself and the fate of their friend.   
Gourry then looked almost acussingly at the Mazoku, who walked quietly in front.  
"Xelloss! Why don't you do something?! Can't you teleport with her there?!"  
Looking slowly over his shoulder, Xelloss halted for a minute, opening his eyes to look at Gourry.  
"I wish I could, Gourry. But I'm afraid Lina-chan wouldn't be able to handle it…   
not in her current state, and not when the energy I'm made of and using is just   
as dark as the one she's poisoned with… she would die, Gourry…"  
He then looked forward again, continuing to walk.  
"All we can do is walk on…"  
And so they did.  
  
Xelloss was the first one to speak after walking for some time. Suddenly he just   
stopped, then tensed up, opening his eyes to gaze down the road in front of them.  
"Somebody is coming,,,"  
"What?! More Mazoku?!" Martina demanded, looking stricken. Quickly going into a   
fighting pose, Zel and Amelia moved protectically infront of Gourry and Lina.  
"No, it's… human," reassured Xelloss, then actually gained a smile. The others   
looked confusedly at him, then made a jump as a well-known character rolled down   
the bushy hillside next to the road, landing with a 'oof' in front of them.  
"SYLPHIEL!!" Gourry exclaimed, obviously relieved, as was the others as they ran over to her.  
"Well, I'll be damned! It's the little shrine maiden from Sairaag…" Xelloss chuckled   
and poked the bewildered girl.  
"Sylphiel-san, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked, helping her to her feet and   
brushed her off. Sylphiel smoothened out her hair and coughed before speaking up in   
her usual meek manner.  
"Oh, I was told that you were on your way here and ordered to meet you! I was just   
galloping along the road…"  
"Galloping?" Martina demanded, arching an eyebrow.  
"Oh, hai! My horse threw me off, that's why I rolled down that hillside!"  
"You have a horse!? Then it may not be too late!" Zel said, hope brightening up his eyes a little.  
"Too late for what?"  
Upon her question Gourry stepped forward, eyes sad as he looked down at the almost lifeless body he held.  
"L-lina-san!!!" Sylphiel screeched, then ran forward.  
"Gourry-sama, what's wrong with her..?! She.. I haven't seen anything like this before!"  
Xelloss moved to stand next to Sylphiel.  
"She's been struck with a Shadow knife, made by Mazoku. It's like negative energy has been   
poured into her blood. She will require healing," he explained, and Sylphiel nodded before   
closing her eyes.  
"I will give her a healing now, though it won't be enough to save her completely…   
she will get a full healing when we get to Seyruun!"  
She then spread her hands above Lina, willing her powers to the limit.  
The others watched as gentle white light gathered around Lina's shoulder and torso,   
obviously working it's way into her body and forcing the negative energy out.  
After a few minutes, Sylphiel breathed, letting the energy slowly die out.  
"Now we have to find my horse so we can get her there as soon as possible!"  
"There it is!" Zelgadiss pointed up the hillside, where Sylphiel's white horse was happily grassing.  
After retrieving the reluctant horse, Sylphiel was soon back in the saddle with Lina in front of her.   
She looked a little better, but her face had still that bluish tint.  
"Ride fast, and don't look back!" Zelgadiss warned, making sure the saddle was fastened tight,   
and Gourry looked up at Sylphiel with pleading eyes.  
"Sylphiel… promise me you'll make it… and save Lina…"  
The shrine maiden's eyes went sad for a moment, then she nodded and hugged Lina tight to her.  
"I promise… Gourry-sama…"  
Xelloss stepped up to the horse, looking at Sylphiel.  
"I will have to follow, no doubt the Mazoku will follow your trail, and you won't be able to   
defend both yourself and Lina at the same time."  
Giving the Mazoku a quick nod, Sylphiel Niels Rada set her horse to full gallop, setting full   
speed for Seyruun as the Trickster priest phased out, following them through the astral plane.  
  
  
The horse was tired after galloping the entire night, but Sylphiel drove it on even as the sun's   
first rays streaked over the mountaintops in the east. Casting a quick look down at Lina,   
Sylphiel bit her lower lip. The redhead had gotten paler and bluer over the night, and she   
didn't have long left... luckily it was less than an hour to Seyruun, and so far none of the   
Mazoku Xelloss had warned her about had appeared. She urged her horse further on down the road,   
then took off into the forest, taking a rough shortcut.  
Just as she was about to speed up again, she suddenly felt a surge of fear cross her, making   
her hair almost stand on end. Something negative was near… Mazoku!  
Not daring to look over her shoulder she sent the horse running to where she felt less of the   
energy, heading for even darker woods.  
Trying to fight the wave of panic off, Sylphiel gathered her courage, hoping both she and Lina   
would survive this.  
Suddenly the horse halted, now struck with panic as something phased in infront of them.  
Sylphiel's eyes went wide as a black cloaked figure lunged at her, and she forced her horse to   
continue away from the danger as it sped through the air towards her. The second she expected a   
searing pain to hit her, she instead heard something zoom by her.  
A pained growl was heard from behind, and the shrine maiden opened her eyes, looking over her   
shoulder to see the cloaked Mazoku stumble over, ripped in half from the shoulder and down to its hip.  
"That was close!"  
Sylphiel nearly fell off the horse as she heard the voice next to her.  
"Xelloss-san!"  
The Trickster flew next to her, eyes open and looking ahead.  
"You just head on directly to Seyruun, and I will keep them from you and Lina, hurry!"  
Not waiting for her response, Xelloss sped up, then intercepted another Mazoku that had been   
dangerously near to getting Sylphiel.  
Encouraged that she at least wasn't alone now, she spurred her horse on, galloping at full   
speed towards the holy city that was now visible in the distance.  
  
The Mazoku kept on assaulting, seemingly endless, and Xelloss had his hands full as he phased in and out,   
making sure the shrine maiden could ride on without having to worry much for now.  
Though Sylphiel didn't feel that safe, feeling Lina's body going more and more limp in her hands.  
Minutes felt like an entire eternity, and time seemed to stand still. Though miraculously Seyruun seemed   
to come closer and closer. Sylphiel was about to draw a sigh of relief as suddenly she heard Xelloss   
cry out, and she gasped as she saw him fall to the ground, clutching his side as if in pain.  
She halted her horse for a moment, looking afraid.  
"Xelloss-san?!"  
"RIDE ON!!!" RIDE ON!!!" he yelled, getting to his feet painfully, then phased out, only to reappear   
in front of her, blocking a wave of negative energy that came from a lurking Mazoku.  
Immediately she continued, driving the horse forward to its full limit, holding Lina close.  
At full speed the horse ran up the bridge towards the city, and Sylphiel brightened up.   
She was almost there! A few more minutes, and they would be safe!  
But just then she felt her horse stumble and fall, crying out in agony as it was hit by a stream   
of negative energy that Xelloss hadn't been able to intercept.  
With a loud scream Sylphiel fell to the ground along with Lina, but she quickly got to her feet,   
cradling Lina close. With wide eyes she looked up, seeing several of the caped Mazoku coming nearer   
and nearer. In panic she turned around, running for the gates of Seyruun as fast as her feet could allow her.   
Time went in slow motion, and she felt the Mazoku come nearer and nearer for every slow second…  
  
Lina whined, feeling her entire body being shaken by something, It was cold now, too cold for her   
to handle. Her chest suddenly ached terribly, and she screamed out, sobbing with pain.  
Gourry… where was he?! Why wasn't he here with her!? Zelgadiss!! Amelia!! She even missed Xelloss   
and Martina now… why? What was this dismal place? So shimmering and dark… unrecognisable. WHY?!   
For the first time in a long while Lina felt streams of tears run down her cheeks. 


End file.
